


The Fault In Our Stars

by AbsoluteZXING



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteZXING/pseuds/AbsoluteZXING
Summary: Ex-college roommates slash ex-boyfriends Jongin & Kyungsoo, now a top model & an actor respectively, meet again for a variety show. Kyungsoo finds that Jongin still has a problem with chopsticks & after chuckling, unconsciously wiped his mouth & fed him on national TV.An uproar ensues.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from @/8812forkadi on twitter~~~ It's going to be written in chapters so hang on tight! Thank you for reading~ Please enjoy! Leave comments down below!
> 
> Also, prologue is for my lovely mutual @/kissoohae. Give her twtfics a read. They're amazing!~~
> 
> Enjoy~~

 

 

 _"Can you just look at me, Soo?"_  

 

_Kyungsoo had never seen Jongin this sad, he had never seen the younger so torn up, eyes swollen with tears running down his beautiful face. It hurts to see him like this but someone has to let go._

 

_"Just go, Nini. It's for the best" he says quietly, hoping that his words were enough to mask his emotions_

 

_"I want you, you're the best for me!" Jongin almost yells in anger? despair? disappointment? Kyungsoo would never know._

 

_Their dorm room is still open, people were already stopping by their door as they pass. Baekhyun even had to yell at them for being too nosy. Not one of them could move. Kyungsoo's sitting on his bed while Jongin, his beautiful boyfriend was kneeling on the floor right by his feet, hands clasped tightly on Kyungsoo's wrists._

 

_"Well, it isn't the same for me. I'm graduating and starting a new chapter of my life, you should do that too" he answers_

 

_"Why are you lying to me! Look at me!" Jongin begs and pulls at his wrists to get some attention_

 

_Kyungsoo looked at him with the most blank expression that he could before he pulled his wrists harshly from the younger's grasp "If you don't want to leave then I will" he says firmly before going past Jongin and walking out of their shared dorm room._

 

_He heard Jongin calling for him but he did his best not to look back. Looking back will only show weakness and that's not what Jongin needs._

 

_~~~_

 

 


	2. Here I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy~~~!

 

 

The world isn’t that big…Baekhyun, his idol best friend, had pointed that out more than a million times and now, Kyungsoo can say the same thing. After all, he’s sitting across his ex-boyfriend, Jongin, watching the younger eat carefully while poking his chicken karaage with his chopsticks.

 

Truthfully, when his manager, Junmyeon hyung called him for this schedule, stating that he should be ready…he didn’t realize that he should be “Jongin” ready.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t even know why his manager accepted this live mukbang, Jongin is a model and he’s an actor. They shouldn’t be even sitting in one building since Jongin is always in another country, modeling for some brand that would only call for the best models. Kyungsoo had attended some of the runway shows but he had never chanced a schedule wherein Jongin was walking the runway. Maybe that’s why he thought that Baekhyun was wrong and that the world was definitely bigger than the older believed.

 

A clearing of throat broke him out of his thoughts and he immediately looked up only to find Jongin staring at him as if he was waiting for an answer. He didn’t listen, obviously. He was too busy admiring Jongin’s jaw or the fact that the younger grew up so well that he just wants to be encased in Jongin’s arms just like before.

 

“Soo, the audience was asking about your new project, the movie you are releasing. Am I invited for the premiere?” Jongin says lightly, his eyes were glinting with fondness but Kyungsoo mistook it for professionalism.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t shake of the familiar nickname that Jongin just called him. Chuckling softly, he picks up a piece of karaage from his bowl then feeds Jongin, strange, yes... but what he couldn’t control more is when he reached across the table to wipe the stray crumbs of chicken karaage from the corner of Jongin’s lips.

 

The younger’s chopsticks fell and almost all of the staff muffled their gasps. Kyungsoo immediately noticed his mistake and he withdrew his hand immediately before chuckling lightly.

 

“What a cute messy eater you are, Kai~ssi. Of course you are invited to the premiere. It would be my pleasure to have you grace the premiere night” Kyungsoo finished lightly with his expression as calm and blank as he usually portray.

 

Jongin seemed to have caught up with his cue, the younger picked up his chopsticks and smiled his usual blinding smile that he uses to capture everyone’s heart. “Ah, D.O.~ssi, It would be my pleasure” he corrected lightly

 

The whole live recording went on smoothly after that even though Kyungsoo could feel the daggers shooting out of his manager’s eyes. Kyungsoo politely said his goodbye after thanking everyone in the studio before he walked towards Jongin to offer his hand.

 

“It was really nice to meet you again, Kai~ssi” he says softly

 

Jongin immediately took his hand and held it a bit tighter than expected, his eyes looked like he wanted to say more but the words that came out of his mouth were only “Likewise, D.O.~ssi”

 

Kyungsoo was the one who pulled away first and he left first, hoping that his will was strong enough not to look back. It has been two years already, he had moved on and Jongin had clearly moved on too. The last time he heard, Jongin is dating a current model, Krystal. They really fit well together and Kyungsoo just wanted the best for his ex-boyfriend.

 

\--

 

It wasn’t a surprise to find Baekhyun already sitting at the living room when he came inside their shared apartment. The idol was sporting a knowing smirk and Kyungsoo was just glad that it’s his rest day tomorrow because Baekhyun’s interrogation wouldn’t last for just an hour.

 

“I’ll let you shower first, I’ll grab you some beer and put on a movie” Baekhyun says, noting his friend’s tired expression

 

Kyungsoo gave him a quick side hug, patting the older’s hip before pulling away to smile at him “You’re the best”

 

“I know, that’s why we live together” Baekhyun answers lightly before patting Kyungsoo’s ass

 

Funny thing about moving in together was that Baekhyun made it his goal to move in with Kyungsoo as soon as they were able to save up for the place. Just like Jongin, Baekhyun studied in the same university with Kyungsoo. While Kyungsoo took film and theater, Baekhyun took music and arts and Jongin took modern dance and ballet.

 

It wasn’t a surprise when both Baekhyun and Jongin got scouted to become idols but Jongin never wanted to sing and dance, he just wanted to perform his heart out. He rejected the offer and became a sought-after dancer turned into a choreographer and now a model.

 

Jongin had been his roommate since the first day of university. The younger was just as quiet as him, they both had the same interests and yet they’re both different on stage. Kyungsoo has seen Jongin on the stage multiple times and he could never understand how confident Jongin is when the camera pans at him or when he performs on the stage. It’s like he was looking at a different person even though Jongin assured him every time that he’s the same person. 

 

Maybe that’s why they broke up… Kyungsoo believed that they were similar when in reality they weren’t. Jongin could have the world and Kyungsoo wouldn’t be the one to stop him from getting it.

 

“Well it’s not that much of a big issue” Baekhyun comments as soon as he opens the can of beer, taking a large sip before he asks what’s going on in the internet.

 

“Hit me with it” Kyungsoo said flatly before Baekhyun cleared his throat

 

_Did Kai just call D.O. Soo?! Do they know each other?!_

_OMG did you see the way he reached across and wiped Kai’s lips. Omg omg omg_

_There’s some tension in between them, the staring and it looked like Kai would rather eat D.O. than his favorite chicken_

_D.O. fed him. HE FED KAI. OMG_

_I heard they went to school together_

_A pity that Kai needs to get chummy with an actor to attract attenti---_

 

“Okay, stop. I hate your voice” Kyungsoo deadpans, not wanting to hear the rude comments about Jongin

 

It was his fault, he got too familiar and too comfortable but who can blame him when he was in a relationship with the guy for 3 whole years and not to mention that Jongin’s basically the closest friend he has aside from Baekhyun.

 

“Excuse me, I get paid for my golden voice and my fans love it” Baekhyun says proudly.

 

Baekhyun is in a three men idol unit, with Jongdae and Minseok called CBX but they live separately since Baekhyun fought his way to live with Kyungsoo. They’re all in one agency so it wasn’t a problem because they live in one building after all, Jongdae and Minseok bought a place just a floor under theirs. It is also because of Baekhyun, Kyungsoo had opened to the two idols as well since the two men are always invited over by Baekhyun.

 

“I’m so stupid” Kyungsoo finally lets the situation sink in. He knows he shouldn’t have done that, he shouldn’t have felt things when Jongin called him comfortably or when the younger flashed him his favorite smile. He should’ve held his ground and act normally.

 

Baekhyun moved near him and cuddled up beside him since the older knew that Kyungsoo didn’t want to be cuddled, well not by him anyway. “Soo, it’s not stupid. You basically were married. Jongin couldn’t live without you and your world revolved around him. It’s understandable, they just don’t know it” Baekhyun says softly while patting the younger’s leg

 

“We weren’t married” he defended

 

“Jongin begged you to stop him from going to that stupid booking but you said no and you broke both your hearts and now you two are working under the same agency, the world is small and just because you haven’t been attending the year end parties and group seminars, doesn’t mean you won’t see Jongin. You’re literally under the same management, building and the world is small!” Baekhyun points out in exasperation.

 

Kyungsoo chuckles when Baekhyun sits up only to face him, he really looks like a small puppy wanting to growl really loud but ends up being cute. “Stop shouting” Kyungsoo says softly

 

“I’m just pointing out that you can’t stop the inevitable, especially when Jongin’s the whole reason why you became an actor anyway” the older points out

 

“I didn’t” he answers half-heartedly

 

“Kyungsoo…don’t fuck with me. I was there the first time you auditioned because you heard Jongin was taking part of the drama but he cancelled last minute and you got the second lead anyway even without being under an agency”

 

“Stop” Kyungsoo frowns, he doesn’t want to be reminded how he wanted to run after Jongin the moment the younger walked out of their dorm room and how he tried his hardest to audition for something that wasn’t even plausible for him.

 

It all worked out in the end, he couldn’t catch Jongin but that drama was his break, SM immediately offered him a contract after that project and for Kyungsoo, it was one step closer to Jongin.

 

Baekhyun smacks Kyungsoo’s thigh to stop him “No. You need to face it. We’re all under SM and the world—“

 

“--is small, I know Baekhyun. I know the world is small but I thought if I ran the other way, I wouldn’t be able to see him. I know that I started in this industry because of him but I learned to love what I’m doing, I don’t want to make everything awkward between us and one of us would end up leaving the agency” Kyungsoo cuts him off and explains.

 

As soon as Kyungsoo got in the agency, he made it his goal to never see Jongin. He didn’t want to disturb the younger when all that Jongin has been doing was moving forward.

 

“Whatever! I won’t let it happen!” Baekhyun says with finality.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Standing in front of a lot of people and talking isn’t Kyungsoo’s strongest suit but being in the industry for more than two years made him tougher. His first interview appearance was hard that it makes him cringe up to this day. He had to get over it without losing his self, he managed to talk a little, smile a little and give just enough for the public. He still can’t lower his guard down like he had for Baekhyun or Jongin.

 

Walking the red carpet and signing autographs for the fans are part of his life now, having cameras shoved to his face doesn’t faze him anymore but seeing a certain Kim Jongin walk the red carpet almost had him wanting to go home.

 

The taller was wearing a simple Gucci ensemble, tucked in white brand shirt paired with matching blue & black plaid blazer and trouser that fits really well on his body, his soft brown hair was parted and styled carefully. What completed his look was a pair of round specs that made him look like a model living next door.

 

Kyungsoo was already waiting for the people to go inside the cinema but he didn’t miss Jongin walking the red carpet and stopping at the stage for his photo op and small interview.

 

“Kai~ssi, we all know that you came here for D.O~ssi, do you have anything to say for our golden boy?”

 

Jongin chuckled softly at that and nodded lightly before accepting the microphone from the interviewer.

 

“We are old friends and it was really nice meeting again but I’m also here for the whole cast to show them my support. I heard they really worked hard for this movie and I’m glad that I’m one of the few invited people to watch it first. Please support Room no.7~! D.O~ssi, fighting!~” Jongin ended with a fighting pose and a blinding smile before he bowed and returned the microphone again.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t miss the smirk Baekhyun shot him when the latter went in with his members. He also delivered the brightest and sweetest message for Kyungsoo and the movie’s cast. He never failed to send food trucks during the filming and even Minseok and Jongdae sent their own food trucks as support too.

 

\--

 

Baekhyun was seated next to Jongin as they were both Kyungsoo’s guest. It wasn’t a surprise to see each other anymore since Baekhyun sees Jongin often that Kyungsoo does. They haven’t talked at all just simple greetings and acknowledgments but Jongin stopped talking to him altogether when the younger found out that Kyungsoo joined the company.

 

He knew how hard it was for Kyungsoo and Jongin since the two dated since their freshman year and Jongin had been a model since then, he did it for fun and as a hobby until that day when he was booked by Gucci and he was asked to walk for them. They all knew what that meant and Kyungsoo knew that Jongin was willing to give it up as long as he tells him but Kyungsoo was stubborn and selfless, he wanted Jongin to rise.

 

“It was nice to finally meet him again” Jongin says softly

 

Baekhyun glared at the younger because he didn’t like the tone the younger was using. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo walking into any trouble not when he doesn’t know whether Jongin’s intention are pure or just for revenge. “Well he didn’t even know it was you”

 

“Why are you so hostile?  I didn’t break up with him. He broke up with me” Jongin pointed out quietly because the seats were already filling up and he doesn’t want another issue.

 

Baekhyun turned away from him and looked at Kyungsoo who was chatting with his senior “I’m not hostile. I’m pissed off that you two broke up because you were both stupid but that’s done now. That’s all in the past, Kyungsoo moved on and so have you. No need to go back” he said firmly

 

“What…he wanted to br—“

 

“Jongin, shut up before I hit you” Baekhyun warns again and gives him a sharp glare

 

He doesn’t want to open anything anymore, even though he explained to Jongin that it was just a misunderstanding and that the younger should see Kyungsoo’s side, the younger was too hurt to even think about Kyungsoo at that time. After failing to fix that relationship, he gave up knowing that Kyungsoo would rather have Jongin move on and be happy. It’s a cliché tragic love story and Baekhyun hated every minute after that break up.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo came back home pretty late since the crew and cast went out to eat after a successful premiere night. He thought Baekhyun would be at his boyfriend’s place but he found the older sitting on the floor with Jongdae and Minseok, there are a few beer cans on the coffee table and three boxes of pizza.

 

“Are you even allowed to eat pizza” he calls out

 

Three heads turned towards him and Baekhyun immediately got up from his sit and ran towards him to give him a very tight hug. He’s not a hug-person but Baekhyun could easily get away with it. “Are you drunk? Haven’t we established that you can’t drink?” he playfully flicks the older’s forehead as they walked to the living room.

 

“We told him off but he kept on saying that he just wants a sip. We took the can after he had half of it” Jongdae answered.

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to greet you guys but thank you for coming. I know you’ve been busy preparing for your comeback” Kyungsoo says softly after he places a sleepy and pouty Baekhyun on the couch.

 

He took the spot on the floor next to Jongdae and opened a can for himself. He already had a drink earlier but that wasn’t even much since he doesn’t trust people enough to drink a lot with them.

 

“No worries. Thank you for inviting us! We will watch it again sometime when we’re free. Jongdae loves repeating your movies” Minseok teased lightly, earning a whine from his boyfriend

 

It’s not a secret between the four of them that Minseok and Jongdae are in a relationship and Baekhyun is in a very private relationship with a famous Chinese idol/song-writer/music producer named Lay or Yixing. The agency knows of course, but only the top management since they can handle it when the news comes out. The public has been suspecting that Baekhyun is Kyungsoo’s boyfriend since the older is too clingy for his own good but Kyungsoo doesn’t mind at all since it’s Baekhyun anyway and he’s helping the older protect his very private relationship with Yixing.

 

“Baekhyun told us everything, well not everything but he just started ranting, you know” Jongdae says with a small smile before offering the box of pizza to Kyungsoo

 

Kyungsoo grabbed a slice before he pressed his cold can of beer on Baekhyun’s cheek making the older yelp and pout. “It’s fine. It’s old news. We dated and we broke up. We won’t see each other anyway so it doesn’t matter now” he says lightly

 

“You literally work under the same company” Minseok says softly

 

“I know. Baekhyun pointed that out a million times now but it’s actually good that Junmyeon hyung is my senior at university and he knew that Jongin and I dated so when I asked him for a favor about making sure our schedules don’t cross, he did it without question” Kyungsoo shares because Junmyeon hyung is really an angel sent from heaven

 

“Yah, you know Junmyeon hyung ditched us for you. He was one of our managers but when Baekhyun told him that you’re signing with our company, he immediately asked to be your manager” Jongdae points out with a pout

 

“Yeah, Baek whined about it, he said that Junmyeon hyung was his favorite” he chuckled softly, remembering how hard Baekhyun whined on the phone about that but gave up after saying that it’s fine since Kyungsoo needed someone that he could trust.

 

“Are you going back to work immediately? I heard you got booked for a drama, a lead role for you? It’s your first right?” Minseok asked

 

He has a drama lined up in his schedule but he should be free for now and just attend some interviews. “Yes! It’s my first lead role in a drama. Well I actually took it because of Baekhyunee since he’s acting as the young prince and I’m going to be his older brother for once”

 

“Oh! Is the cast already complete?” Jongdae pipes up before taking a huge bite of his pizza

 

“Not yet. I think we’ll have the first table read after your comeback if I’m correct. I get to rest for now and maybe annoy Baekhyun everyday” he teases lightly

 

“You deserve to rest. You did well, Kyungsoo~yah” Minseok said fondly before reaching across Jongdae to pat Kyungsoo’s back

 

“Thanks hyung, you’re the best!”

 

 

~~~

 

 

 


	3. Crown Prince and His Men

 

Kyungsoo quietly walked beside Baekhyun as they made their way to the conference room where their first table reading will happen.

 

 

Baekhyun got updated about the casts while Kyungsoo just rest during his free time. He visited Baekhyun on set a few times but most of his rest days were used lazily. 

 

 

“You’ll be my older brother, this is funny” Baekhyun teases lightly

 

 

It’s actually their first time working together except for that time that Kyungsoo allowed Baekhyun to cast him in one of the MV’s for their winter comeback. 

 

 

“That’s because you’re small” Kyungsoo teases back

 

 

“No. I’m cuter. Have dinner with us, Xing is coming back from China” Baekhyun suggests

 

 

“Maybe next time, I’m tired” Kyungsoo tries even though he’s sure that Baekhyun wouldn’t allow him to skip the dinner

 

 

“Omg, I would believe you if I’m Jongdae but I’m not so suck it up and let’s have grilled meat later!” 

 

 

Before he could even answer, Baekhyun had already opened the door and waited for him to come in. He wasn’t even one second in the room when a tall body enveloped his whole being. 

 

 

“Hyung” 

 

 

Kyungsoo managed to break himself away from the person before he looked up to see the face of his attacker. His lips parted slightly as the taller smiled brightly at him, his eyes turning into downturned crescents. 

 

 

“Sehunnie” Kyungsoo mumbles in surprise

 

 

The taller’s eyes widened and he shook Kyungsoo’s shoulder lightly. “YOU REALLY DIDN’T KNOW?” he asks in amusement

 

 

“I..” Kyungsoo trailed off. He really should’ve read the e-mail and group message from their chat. 

 

 

“Please take care of me, sunbae-nim” Sehun bows at him before he smiled fondly at Kyungsoo.

 

 

“What” Kyungsoo muttered while watching Sehun greet the others

 

 

“He’s your royal bodyguard, hot...right?” Baekhyun teases lightly before pulling Kyungsoo to greet everyone else.

 

 

\--

 

 

The reading went well, Kyungsoo was actually surprised how Baekhyun quickly got in character. Sehun on the other hand kept on glancing at him every time they had a scene together which was a lot since he’s Kyungsoo’s royal bodyguard.

 

 

“Hyung!”

 

 

“Sehunnie” Kyungsoo offers a small smile at the taller

 

 

“Are you doing something later, we could have coffee and catch up” Sehun suggests

 

 

Truthfully, Kyungsoo doesn’t want to. It’s not that he doesn’t like Sehun, he likes the kid and he even treated him like a younger but the thing is…Sehun is Jongin’s bestfriend…

 

 

They were inseparable in university, they were in the same dance classes, Sehun was the one who introduced Jongin to the modeling world and well, they disappeared at the same time…

 

 

“That would be great Sehun~ah! We’re having dinner and you can join us, the place is private, we can all catch up! I’ll send you the deets!” Baekhyun pipes up before Kyungsoo could even answer.

 

 

“What are you doing, Baek?” Kyungsoo grumbles when they both got inside the car.

 

 

He’s not irritated at Baekhyun but he’s also unsure about what’s going on. 

 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t want anything to do with Jongin anymore even though his heart says otherwise. It was just something that was good, familiar and something to be kept in his memories but he doesn’t want to go back to it. They were a beautiful but sometimes even the most beautiful things, shatter.

 

 

“I’m not doing anything! He used to be your friend too! You babied him and he just got transferred to our Agency! He’s a baby, Soo. Don’t be heartless, he was once your baby brother” Baekhyun points out, knowing that he’s tugging at the right strings. 

 

 

Kyungsoo took his time running through his lines when they got home while Baekhyun went to the agency to practice. He’s really not sure about going to dinner with Sehun later.

 

 

He knows it will be awkward because Sehun…he reached out even after he heard his break up with Jongin. Sehun wanted to talk but Kyungsoo was the one who pushed him away.

 

 

He sighed and tossed his script on the couch before he walks toward his bedroom so he can shower and get dressed up for dinner.

 

 

Maybe it is better to give it a chance and become friends with Sehun again. 

 

 

He dressed up casually because he knows that they’ll be grilling and because he doesn’t really dress up unless needed. Baekhyun arrives a few minutes after he just finished fixing his hair.

 

 

Baekhyun stared at him before smiling so brightly. “I knew you would change your mind, it’s Sehunnie after all” he says before disappearing to his own room.

 

 

Surprisingly, it was Kyungsoo and Baekhyun who arrived late. Apparently, Sehun and Yixing were already in their private room and already grilling the food. It wasn’t a very comfortable room, there are a couple of private rooms next to theirs but this is what they needed, privacy. Especially Baekhyun since he’s always being chased after by useless stalkers.

 

 

 

Yixing and Sehun immediately stood up as soon as the two stepped into the room. Kyungsoo closed the door behind him while Baekhyun basically jumped into Yixing’s waiting arms. They really are a cute couple.

 

 

Sometimes, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but think if they were as cute as the couple. 

 

Kyungsoo’s attention was turned to Sehun when the latter cleared his throat and smiled at him shyly. In the past, Kyungsoo would’ve hugged the younger tightly but right now he just settled for a wave and a small smile which Sehun gladly returned. 

 

 

“I’m glad you came” Sehun said softly when Kyungsoo sat across him. Baekhyun sat next to Kyungsoo because if a rumor spreads out, it will be Kyungsoo and Baekhyun sitting together and no one else can be dragged into the rumor. 

 

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Kyungsoo answers lightly

 

 

The younger just shook his head and poured a drink for Kyungsoo. “It’s nice that you agreed to come, Kyungsoo. I haven’t seen you in forever”

 

 

“Well you better stay here for a long time because I’m getting tired of taking care of his ass” Kyungsoo lightly points at Baekhyun who was pouting and clinging to his arms. 

 

 

“Sehunnie, it’s okay. Be comfortable please” Kyungsoo notes when he sees the younger sit still and just watch them. 

 

 

Baekhyun sat up straight and started picking up the meat and transferring them to Yixing’s plate. “Sehunnie, tell Kyungsoo why you took the drama” Baekhyun muses. 

 

 

Kyungsoo waits for Sehun who was looking so unsure. He lightly kicked Baekhyun under the table for putting the younger in an uncomfortable position. He takes the plate of uncooked meat and grills it on the grill that’s in the middle of him and Sehun.

 

 

Baekhyun and Yixing are already talking animatedly regarding Yixing’s plan about moving back since almost his works are done in China and he’s ready to take over the Korean music industry too. 

 

 

“I took it because Jongin was the other candidate. I didn’t want it to be awkward for you so I came back from Paris and auditioned for the role” Sehun said quietly, it was as quiet as a whisper but loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear. 

 

 

Kyungsoo gripped the chopsticks in his right hand before putting it down to try to process what Sehun had just said. He should’ve fucking paid attention to the auditions for the cast but he didn’t after he heard about Baekhyun. No one was more important than Baekhyun and hearing that they both passed was all he needed at that time. 

 

 

“Soo, the meat is burning!” Baekhyun calls out, worriedly but even before Kyungsoo could move, Sehun was already flipping the meat and putting it on the side before putting a new batch. 

 

 

“Sorry” Kyungsoo mumbles and looks up at Sehun who just smiles at him “It’s okay, hyung. I can cook for us. You’re tired” the younger answered

 

 

Now he really feels guilty for pushing Sehun away. The younger had always put him first, always checking if everything is alright with him and even scolds him when he misses a meal but he just threw that away because of Jongin. Sehun deserved better, a better hyung. 

 

 

“Thank you, Sehunnie” Kyungsoo says softly before reaching out for Sehun’s hand to hold it gently. 

 

 

“It’s not a problem if it’s for hyung” the younger answered with a brighter smile

 

 

Kyungsoo’s heart ached at that, Sehun always said those words to him years ago and his smile now was just as bright as then. 

 

 

Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun’s hand creep up to this thigh to give it a reassuring squeeze, he puts his free hand over it and taps it lightly. 

 

 

“Here, eat more you’re so thin. I can’t believe you’re protecting me with that lanky body”Kyungsoo teases as he puts more meat on Sehun’s plate, both Baekhyun and Yixing joined in on the teasing while their maknae, chuckled lightly at them, his eyes looking at Kyungsoo with fondness.

 

 

\---

 

 

Jongin turns into a corner, already ready to go home after the team dinner when he stops in front of a slightly opened door. He could see Kyungsoo sitting next to Baekhyun but what bothered him was when he heard a familiar sound of laughter.

 

 

He clenched his jaw and waited for a bit then he sees it, Sehun reaching out to pinch Kyungsoo’s cheek and Kyungsoo laughing while pushing away Sehun’s hand. 

 

 

For a second, Kyungsoo’s head whipped towards the door and their eyes met but a server passed and Jongin took that opportunity to disappear towards the bathroom. What the fuck is Sehun doing here? Since when… Why is he with Kyungsoo? Why were they laughing? Did Kyungsoo really moved on from him?

 

 

Jongin sighs and opens the tap before he washed his face with cold water. He needs to get out of this restaurant, he doesn’t even want to think about all the shit that happened between him and Sehun.

 

 

But of course the world had to be shitty and the door opened revealing the tall frame of his ex-best friend. Sehun didn’t look amused but then again he always had a blank expression on his face as if everything was fine even though it’s fucking not. 

 

 

“Jongin don’t fuck with him” Sehun words were quiet and sharp, always straight to the point and strong. 

 

 

“What?” Jongin stares at Sehun’s reflection on the mirror with disbelief. Who is he to say that? He doesn’t own Kyungsoo. 

 

 

Sehun steps forward quietly, his eyes still locked on Jongin’s own pair. Jongin hates that stare since he always feels as if Sehun is cutting through his entire being, judgment, oozing out of those eyes. “That fucking show. You promised you would stay away from him!” Sehun snaps at him

 

 

“I promised you nothing” he grits out before turning around to face Sehun. 

 

 

He can’t believe this asshole is bringing this up now. It’s been years already, everyone has moved on from it, why bring it back.

 

 

“You…deserved that break up, Jongin. You deserved it. Don’t forget what you did. You don’t fucking deserve Soo hyung. Stay the fuck away from him” Sehun warns before finally walking away and leaving him alone with his thoughts.

 

 

He knows that he deserved that break up…maybe that’s why he accepted it that time. 

 

 

\--


	4. Bobohu~ssi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more chapters and we're done. Hang on everyone. Have fun reading <3

\--

 

  
Right now it doesn’t matter whether the sun sets or the sun rises. The only thing Kyungsoo wants to know is why and how Kim Jongin is here visiting their set.

 

 

Kyungsoo’s all dressed up in a very extravagant piece fitting for a crown prince while Sehun is dressed in his royal guard outfit. Baekhyun is somewhere filming his scenes while Sehun and Kyungsoo were rehearsing theirs but suddenly a food truck came in and with it, came Kim Jongin.

 

 

“Why are you here?” Kyungsoo asked quietly, not even bothering to greet the younger.

 

 

Jongin smiled at him widely, moving forward to hug?? him but Sehun stepped in between then, blocking the other’s way.

 

 

“We’re busy. Why are you here?” Sehun asks in a very collected manner but Kyungsoo knows that the younger is somehow upset or irritated.

 

 

“I came to see you, hyung” Jongin said lightly, peeking over Sehun’s shoulder to see Kyungsoo. He was smiling really wide and it somehow saddens Kyungsoo.

 

 

How can Jongin smile this brightly at him when he hurt the younger and broke their hearts…

 

 

“I have a photoshoot near here. Heard you were filming in this location so I ordered a food truck for you and your team. It’s your favorite churros!” Jongin pipes up excitedly, his eyes expectant as he completely ignores Sehun to get Kyungsoo’s attention.

 

 

Sehun sighs and pushes on Jongin’s chest, forcing the older to step back. “Thank you for the food but can you please go. We have a lot of things to do. You’re wasting our time” he says frankly.

 

 

Kyungsoo frowns at Sehun’s choice of words, he also didn’t know that Jongin and Sehun were in odds. He thought they were still tight and solid like they were before. What the hell happened when they left?

 

 

Jongin glares at Sehun but he backs up anyway, giving a wave to Kyungsoo before walking towards his service car. The churros food truck had already finished setting up.

 

 

Kyungsoo was surprised to see his face on the banners with Jongin’s message. It was a simple “Here to refresh your hearts and warm your stomachs. Fighting~!”

 

 

Sehun frowns at him before going back to his seat. The past few weeks they were always together in schedules and filming. Since Sehun didn’t have a manager, the agency thought it would be wise to let Junmyeon handle Sehun’s schedule too. It wasn’t a problem to Kyungsoo because they have almost the same schedule and he doesn’t want to monopolize Junmyeon’s time and skills.

 

 

Sehun has never spoken about Jongin after that dinner. He didn’t tell Kyungsoo about their trips or their modeling career, it feels like when Sehun tells him about his work, he omits Jongin from it.

 

 

“Did you two fight?” Kyungsoo finally asks once there were no more people near them.

 

 

Sehun looks at him and shakes his head. “We didn’t. We just went our separate ways” he answers flatly

 

 

“But you were the one he left with right? That modeling contract, you both got it..right?” Kyungsoo asks with uncertainty, Sehun doesn’t give much since his expression is as passive as Kyungsoo’s when he feels like it

 

 

“Yes. But after that we went our separate ways. We only meet during schedules but we grew apart eventually” Sehun explains before handing Kyungsoo a bar of granola, he notes the flavor its dipped chocolate granola bar that’s chewy and without nuts. It’s his favorite.

 

 

Kyungsoo opens the package, smiling lightly at the thought of Sehun and him having the same taste in granola bars “You two were inseparable! I was almost jealous of you before since Ni—Jongin clings to you everyday” Kyungsoo points out lightly, he almost called Jongin the nickname he gave him… ah… he shouldn’t be this guy.

 

 

He should stop reminiscing since Jongin has clearly moved on.

 

\--

 

Baekhyun walks towards the practice room and he knows that he’s already late but filming went on for hours and Kyungsoo was still filming until later this evening. Months and months of pre-production filming for this huge drama but he wouldn’t change anything because he knows that this first lead role drama is so important to Kyungsoo.

 

 

His filming schedule has been clashing with their promotions and he’d have to go start the tour with CBX that’s why he’s finishing up his scenes til episode 6. It’s going to be 16 episodes long and they’re only almost halfway through. The drama is set to be released later this year and by then, CBX will be busy for winter comeback and the awards show.

 

 

He almost reached their practice room when he heard two voices arguing very loudly in one of the practice rooms. He stops and whips his head to look through the small opening because the door wasn’t closed.

 

 

“I told you to cut it out. Flowers, food trucks every other week and messages to Kyungsoo hyung. What the hell are you doing, Jongin! You promised to stay away!” Sehun sounded so angry, Baekhyun knew that the two men weren’t as close as before because Kyungsoo had told him but he didn’t know that it was this bad

 

 

“Why!? Why would I stay away when he clearly still has feelings for me! What, Sehun? Do you want him too? Are you finally making a move, you fucking coward!” Jongin snarls back, he sounds so threatening but even Sehun wouldn’t easily back down when it comes to Kyungsoo

 

 

“Coward? You have Krystal, remember? You have her so you’re not allowed to fuck around with Kyungsoo hyung! Once was enough!” Sehun says sharply

 

 

Baekhyun gasps in shock? Surprise? Anger? What did Sehun mean? Once was enough? Jongin never cheated on Kyungsoo…. They never had any problem.

 

 

“Baek, wrong practice room!” Jongdae calls out from the room across where he’s standing at.

 

 

He nods and hurries to their practice room even though he heard footsteps coming from the other practice room.

 

\--

  
Baekhyun had to wait for weeks just so he can find a free break time in both his and Kyungsoo’s schedules. Kyungsoo has a photoshoot with Sehun for a magazine but they agreed to meet at the coffee shop that they usually frequent at.

 

 

He didn’t have to turn his head when he heard the door chimed, he could easily distinguish Kyungsoo’s silent but sure steps anywhere. He had picked the spot at the back part of the shop because it is more private and right now he needs all the privacy because something is eating him up.

 

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked up Kyungsoo was smiling at him. “B, did you already order?” he asks

 

 

Baekhyun nods at him and gestures him to take a seat in front of him but Kyungsoo chose to sit next to him. Baekhyun reached out to touch Kyungsoo’s hand, he knows that Kyungsoo is not clingy as him but this is one of Baekhyun's top privileges, to be able to cling onto Kyungsoo especially when he’s feeling uncomfortable.

 

 

Kyungsoo intertwines their fingers and gives his hand a little squeeze before giving him a reassuring nod. “What is it? Minseok hyung told me that something might be bothering you. Sorry it took me too long to ask. I was so busy” Kyungsoo frowns, his lips turning into a pout.

 

 

Baekhyun knows how handsome Kyungsoo is, his skin pale and easy to get flushed especially when he’s flustered, his eyes are so expressive and scary at times but his asset other than his peachy ass that Baekhyun wants to have too, is Kyungsoo’s lips, they’re plump and always pinkish. And on top. Of all those physical characteristics, Kyungsoo is one hell of a man, too good to be true. Jongin was so lucky to have him.

 

 

“Are you checking me out?” Kyungsoo teases as their drinks finally arrived.

 

 

The server looked at them for a bit, hands intertwined and Kyungsoo not wearing a cap unlike Baekhyun who’s hidden by a black cap, a hoodie and a mask that he just lowered. He’s not going to be surprised if another article comes out after this.

 

 

“Was just wondering why we never hooked up back then” Baekhyun slyly teased making Kyungsoo’s ears burn up.

 

 

They’re used to this kind of banter, Baekhyun knows no bounds and filters when he’s talking to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo lets him because as much as he wants silence, Baekhyun is always a welcomed noise in his life.

 

 

“Come on, Baekhyunee, tell me” Kyungsoo says softly while setting their food and drinks on the table.

 

 

“Kyung, did Jongin…did you two have a problem before? Like… third party? You liking someone or something???” He asks quietly as he pokes on his strawberry cake

 

 

Kyungsoo’s head immediately turns towards him, eyes glaring before he moves closer to him. “Byun Baekhyun. I won’t allow you to cheat on Yixing hyung. He’s an angel. How would you—wait is he cheating on you? I’m going to wring his neck” Kyungsoo says sharply, Baekhyun should really watch his words

 

 

Baekhyun shakes his head furiously, he didn’t know Kyungsoo was that protective of him, it’s actually cute but now is not the time to coo.

 

 

“No. I meant Jongin and you. I overheard Jongin and Sehun arguing about something the other week. Sehun was telling Jongin to stay away from you and that Jongin is still with Krystal so he’s not allowing him to fuck with you again…” Baekhyun tries to explain as fast as he can without missing anything important.

 

 

He hates the sour expression on Kyungsoo’s face, he knew that Jongin and Kyungsoo loved each other so much and he also knows that Kyungsoo wouldn’t do anything to hurt Jongin that way…so that leaves them to Jongin..

 

 

“No…we never fought about things like that. Jongin is very faithful, you even told me that he’s like a dog for being too loyal to me. If he did…well that’s on him. We’re over anyway and Jongin is with Krystal now. It doesn’t matter” Kyungsoo says but his expression says otherwise.

 

 

Baekhyun’s not stupid, he knows that Kyungsoo still loves Jongin…he even catches the younger smile on his phone at times whenever he messages Jongin. He just don’t want Kyungsoo to be hurt again. It was so bad seeing him that hurt and he kept blaming himself for hurting Jongin too.

 

 

“Maybe I misheard it. I’m sorry. Lack of sleep plus two hot dudes fighting over you, I couldn’t concentrate with all the testosterones in that room” Baekhyun joked, he finally sees Kyungsoo smile a little and suddenly everything feels better.

 

 

Now, he just needs to talk to Jongin to warn him. Baekhyun doesn’t care if it’s Jongin or Sehun, he just wants Kyungsoo to be happy. He wouldn’t want anything less for his best friend.

  
\--

 

It was a day or two after his café date with Kyungsoo when Baekhyun finally saw Jongin who just came back from Paris, he attended a runway show as a guest and all eyes were on him, even during practice, people were talking about Jongin.

 

 

He waited after all the commotion died down before he pulled a very surprised Jongin in one of the practice rooms then he made sure that the door was locked.

 

 

“Hyung, what is happening? Is something wrong with Soo?” Jongin asks worriedly that even Baekhyun can’t deny that the younger still has feelings for Kyungsoo

 

 

“Jongin. I’m going to ask this just now and then I’ll let it go. I only want you to be honest with me” Baekhyun cuts him off before he asks something stupid

 

 

“Of course, hyung. If this is about Kyungsoo hyung then sure. I love him. I’ve always loved him. You know that the thing with Krystal is just for show, she’s dating another man” Jongin clears out even though he knows Baekhyun probably knows it already.

 

 

“Did you cheat on Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks bluntly, his eyes glaring at Jongin’s own

 

 

Silence rang around the room and it was almost deafening if not for their soft breathing. Jongin stared back at him, eyes looking confused but suddenly his gaze changed.

 

 

“No, I did not” Jongin answers firmly, his hands clenched in fists

 

 

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun asks again

 

 

“Yes. If you heard Sehun and I talking, it’s probably because of Krystal. He thought I cheated on Krystal but that was not the case, she’s in a relationship but I could tell him that since he wasn’t part of this agency yet” Jongin answers him back.

 

 

Of course Baekhyun knew about Krystal but he didn’t ‘s anything. He wanted Kyungsoo to decide on his own and seeing that his best friend chose to still communicate with Jongin even only as a friend, says a lot.

 

 

Baekhyun sighed in relief and pulled back from Jongin to give him some space. He smiles a little at Jongin for being honest about this.

 

 

“Well if you’re still hung up on Kyungsoo then you should go for it. He still loves you and he’s sorry for breaking your heart when he pushed you away” Baekhyun says sincerely. It’s time for Kyungsoo to be happy again and he knows Jongin would be the person who’ll make him the happiest.

 

 

“I understand that and those years without him made me grow, I can now proudly say that I’m the man suited for Soo hyung” Jongin says with the proudest smile.

 

 

Baekhyun chuckles lightly and gives Jongin a post on the shoulder. “Hurt him, I will end you. Welcome back to the family, Jonginnie” Baekhyun teases before he walks out of the room.

 

\--


	5. Welcome Back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so i really had a hard time finishing this chapter because I was thinking about it too hard, i'm glad it worked out though. sorry for the grammatical errors, haven't checked it yet. Enjoy reading~~!

 

 

It was awkward… no…. awkward would be the mildest description Kyungsoo would say regarding his situation. He heard about Krystal and Jongin’s breakup because it was really talked about but he didn’t expect seeing Jongin walking the runway all smiles that same day. His heart must be broken, right?

 

 

He had messaged the younger that day and asked him if he was alright which was a bit weird for him because technically he’s asking his ex about his now ex-gf… so yeah, awkward doesn’t even begin to describe what this is.

 

 

Baekhyun is another topic that is weird, he suddenly talked to Kyungsoo, telling him that he would support him if he wanted to get Jongin back or date again. He doesn’t know why his manager keeps on being weird too. It started when Junmyeon hyung gave his number to Jongin and then Jongin started texting him almost everyday.

 

 

They got back on the same routine, it felt safe, comfortable and even happy. Kyungsoo had never felt that happy after a long time but he made sure to keep his foot behind the line and never to cross it. He’s rebuilding a friendship, he just hopes Jongin wants to be friends with him too.

 

 

Sehun is still annoyed at Jongin and he always tells Kyungsoo not to go back to Jongin. He never did explain why he was mad but Kyungsoo knows that the younger had a reason.

 

~

 

Right now, three weeks after that break up, he’s staring at Jongin who asked if he could come over and watch movies like old times, he even brought take out food and Kyungsoo couldn’t say no because his schedule is free for this night and maybe because he did miss Jongin…

 

 

Kyungsoo allowed Jongin to pick a movie while he transferred food from take out boxes to bowls. He puts them all in one tray and grabs two sodas for them before going back to the living room where the movie is already rolling its opening credits.

 

 

“Hope horror is not too bad for you” Jongin says lightly while taking a bowl of fried rice from the tray.

 

 

Kyungsoo snickers and pushes the drink near Jongin before he sat next to the younger who was sitting on the couch. “You’re the scared puppy between the two of us” he answers back.

 

 

Jongin chokes on his rice, sputtering series of disagreements about it. Kyungsoo offered him his drink and patted his back. “I’m kidding. I know you’re a big boy now, Nini” he says with a fond smile.

 

 

After getting his oxygen back, Jongin stares at Kyungsoo, looking carefully because he’s somewhat afraid that he might get caught. “I missed you calling me Nini. It’s never the same without you, Soo. My life has never been the same” Jongin says softly, his voice almost getting drowned by the screams of the people in the movie.

 

 

“Yeah. Me too. I’m sorry for breaking your heart, Nini but I’m not sorry for giving you a push to reach your dreams” Kyungsoo says quietly, his eyes still trained on the movie even though he doesn’t understand what was happening.

 

 

It didn’t surprise Kyungsoo anymore when he felt Jongin leaning next to him, the younger had fallen asleep and the movie is just boring. He already noticed the small yawns that Jongin tried to hide but of course Kyungsoo was too aware of Jongin’s movements.

 

 

Kyungsoo knew that it would be too hard for Jongin to lean on his shoulder but the boy seemed so tired. Jongin had told him that he came directly from the airport. Kyungsoo sighs and carefully lifts Jongin’s head before he moved to the end of the couch and propped a pillow on his lap then he guided Jongin’s body carefully to lie down.

 

 

Just like the old times, Kyungsoo thinks. He leans back on the couch and lets his head tip back. He knows that this is wrong and that he’s taking advantage of their friendship but Nini is his Nini and…he’d give anything to be with him again.

 

 

He softly rakes his fingers through Jongin’s hair, the younger leans to his touch, his lips forming into a soft pout. Kyungsoo leans down to pick up a stray eyelash on Jongin’s cheek because he couldn’t see it clearly but suddenly the younger’s eyes opened.

 

 

Their faces are too close only inches apart and it didn’t help that Jongin held his hand to keep him there. Jongin’s eyes flickered to his lips and back to his eyes again as if he’s seeking for permission, Kyungsoo relaxed his whole body then closed his eyes, allowing Jongin to lean up and place their lips together.

 

 

Soft. Jongin’s lips has been always soft, he still uses that strawberry flavored lip balm that Kyungsoo picked for him. Jongin’s lips on his felt awkward, like he’s being too careful on how to kiss him.

 

 

Kyungsoo pulls away thinking that this was all wrong, he didn’t meet Jongin’s eyes but then he felt a strong hand on his nape, pulling him down and this time the kiss was familiar, just how Jongin used to kiss him.

 

 

Jongin always started soft, little pecks that made Kyungsoo wanted to chase him for more then he nibbles on Kyungsoo’s lower lip, darting his tongue out to lick it. He gently massages Kyungsoo’s nape, finally making the older relax and let out a soft moan, allowing him to finally push his tongue on the other’s mouth.

 

 

\-- 

 

 

That’s how Baekhyun found them, both curled up in the couch, with Kyungsoo sleeping softly in Jongin’s arms, the younger blinking with sleepy eyes but still staring at Kyungsoo lovingly. Baekhyun almost wanted to scoff, it was just like before when Jongin’s all over Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo allows him to do so.

 

 

“It’s way past bedtime, Jongin~ah. Time to go” Baekhyun says lightly, finally gaining the attention of the golden boy.

 

 

Jongin looks at him but looks back at Kyungsoo again, he frowns before answering him“But he’s sleeping”

 

 

“He’s still going to fall asleep later on after you leave” Baekhyun assured him as he carefully walks towards the couch to un-latch Kyungsoo’s hold from Jongin.

 

 

“Hyung” the younger pouted, hoping that Baekhyun would let him stay the night

 

 

“Don’t hyung me, go home before I kick you out. You might be in love but you’re not dating exclusively yet. I’m protecting my baby’s heart” Baekhyun says lightly before helping Jongin up

 

 

Jongin sighed and finally stood up, he bent down to kiss Kyungsoo’s forehead before finally saying his goodbye to Baekhyun. “You’re going to see me more often”

 

 

“I’m not excited about it” Baekhyun answered back with a teasing smirk, giving a wave to Jongin before the younger finally left.

 

 

Baekhyun was about to get Kyungsoo a blanket when he heard his best friend’s voice. “Be nice” Kyungsoo says softly. He turned around only to see Kyungsoo, sitting up and stretching his muscles. “I left you for a day and you’re ready to sleep with the enemy” he accuses with a smirk

 

 

“He’s not the enemy. I thought you wanted me to be happy” Kyungsoo answers back

 

 

He walks towards Baekhyun and pulled the older to the kitchen where he saved some leftover food for him before he cuddled with Jongin. Baekhyun looked at him fondly, watching the younger reheat his food.

 

 

“I was kidding. Just…Kyungsoo…. I know you still blame yourself about your past break up but please let yourself be happy. You two have moved on and matured from that. I believe you two can make it work” he says with a reassuring smile

 

 

Kyungsoo smiled at him and Baekhyun, he sees his best friend genuinely happy again. “If he makes you that happy, then I’m happy” he adds.

 

 

\-- 

 

 

They started dating again, testing the waters but it almost felt like just falling back into the same pattern, the only difference is that Jongin is more mature with his decisions and Kyungsoo found himself relying on the younger even more. It’s the same and different at the same time, it’s magnificent, almost overwhelming.

 

 

Everyone seemed fine with it, even Sehun who is still not talking to Jongin. When Kyungsoo told Sehun that he’s dating Jongin again, the younger just gave him a small smile and told him to be happy. The filming is still on going and Jongin has been all over the country and even abroad, attending fashion shows, shooting magazine covers and even guesting on some shows.

 

 

Even though they’re both busy, they find a way to make it work, late night calls, random visits and mostly Jongin comes over to check up on Kyungsoo. He spends time but leaves as soon as Kyungsoo starts to get tired. It’s probably because Baekhyun cockblocks all the time but also because Jongin has been more careful with him.

 

 

He understands that Jongin’s probably just being careful since he just got out of a relationship, a fake relationship as Baekhyun explained but Kyungsoo knows that Jongin is still fond of Krystal. He wants to meet Jongin’s friends too but the younger always answered him that he doesn’t have that much close friends and his closest friend is still in Japan, touring.

 

 

 

Baekhyun enters their apartment with paper bags on both arms and a Yixing trailing behind him, carrying double the amount of Baekhyun’s paper bags. “KYUNGSOO, YOU BETTER BE DRESSED. WE BOUGHT THE FOOD” Baekhyun yelled as soon as his shoes were off

 

 

“This is stupid” Kyungsoo mutters, his voice coming out from the hallway leading to his bedroom

 

 

Baekhyun’s head whips to the hallway but Kyungsoo wasn’t there yet so he heads straight to the kitchen “What! Chanyeol is coming back! You promised him a welcome party, like a year ago before he left!” he points out

 

 

He hears Kyungsoo shuffling towards the kitchen, he whistles in appreciation as soon as he sees the younger.

 

 

“I know but this outfit is stupid” Kyungsoo frowns but he styled his hair up as per Baekhyun’s order because Jongin is coming too. He was dressed in a loose blue turtleneck that’s tucked in his skinny black jeans.

 

 

“Xingie! Tell him that he looks fine!” Baekhyun pouts as he places the paper bags on the counter.

 

 

Yixing places the bags that he’s carrying before turning to Kyungsoo and giving him a wide smile. “You look fine, Kyungsoo. You look well rested and the color fits you well” he comments with a dimpled smile

 

 

“Thanks hyung” Kyungsoo says shyly

 

 

Chanyeol is Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s friend from uni as well but he’s more of Baekhyun’s friend than Kyungsoo’s because Baekhyun and Chanyeol were in all the classes together, they debuted together too, different agencies but they remained friends and of course as Baekhyun’s bestfriend, Kyungsoo became friends with Chanyeol too. Last year, Chanyeol started his solo tour and made Kyungsoo promise to give him a welcome party when he comes back.

 

 

Two days ago, they both received a message from Chanyeol that he’s in fact on the way back and he’s expecting a welcome party from the actor. They are not even that close but Chanyeol is a comfortable friend, he didn’t make Kyungsoo feel left out and he even tried to actually be Kyungsoo’s friend, that’s why Kyungsoo liked Chanyeol’s company.

 

 

“I invited Sehun, Junmyeon hyung, Jongdae and Minseok hyung, I think Chanyeol invited his friend too” Baekhyun says softly while heading towards Kyungsoo to fix his hair.

 

 

“I invited Jongin” Kyungsoo mutters just to say something as Baekhyun fixes the tuck of his shirt and what not.

 

 

“Of course you did. You remembered no one but him” Baekhyun teases.

 

 

Yixing chuckles softly and helps Kyungsoo take the bowls out. “He’s just nervous”

 

 

“About what?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion

 

 

Baekhyun has already disappeared to his room, probably to change because his white dress shirt isn’t for a party.

 

 

“Chanyeol was crushing on you before he left. He’s nervous that Chanyeol still likes you” Yixing says while taking out the food containers from the paper bags.

 

 

“Oh?” Kyungsoo says in surprise, he actually didn’t know anything about it…

 

 

“Yeah, Baekkie was—is still overprotective of you. He told Chan that he should be serious if he wants to date you”  Yixing admits, and truthfully Kyungsoo is not even surprised. He’d do the same to Baekhyun because he’s a worry wart too.

 

 

“I’m dating Jongin” Kyungsoo points out, in case Yixing is worried about him too

 

 

Yixing smiles at him and nods lightly “He knows that, but he’s Baekhyun. He’s worried anyway” Yixing says lightly, giving Kyungsoo’s ass a light pat.

 

 

~~

 

 

Sehun came the same time as Jongdae and Minseok, the three of them came straight from the agency after their schedules, the couple brought drinks while Sehun brought dessert since everyone has a sweet tooth.

 

 

Jongin came shortly after, dressed in a cream turtleneck half tucked in his pants. His hair is longer now and styled away from his head, everyone’s too dolled up and Kyungsoo’s just glad that Baekhyun made him dress up as well.

 

 

“Hey baby” Jongin greets and kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek, arm around the latter’s waist

 

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at them and gives Jongin a bottle of beer. “Yuck, be more original. Right, sweet cheeks” he says and winks at Yixing who just shook his head at him in amusement, the older talking to Minseok.

 

 

“Hello to you too, Baekhyun hyung” Jongin greets with a wide grin

 

 

“Do you even know why you’re here?” Baekhyun asks and offers the sandwiches from the tray that he’s holding

 

 

“A welcome party for your friend” Jongin guesses since that’s what Kyungsoo said when he invited the him

 

 

Baekhyun scoffs and rolls his eyes at Kyungsoo, after admitting his threats to Chanyeol, he calmed down when Kyungsoo said that he didn’t have to worry about it. “He’s not only our friend, you should build a wall around Kyungsoo, tall dude has been hitting on Kyungsoo since you two broke up” he says lightly

 

 

Jongin gaped at them both but before he could answer, the intercom already rang and like a normal person, Baekhyun shouts at them to get ready while he runs towards the door, opening it widely.

 

 

Kyungsoo chuckles when he hears the booming voice of Chanyeol mixed with Baekhyun’s loud voice. Sehun walked towards Kyungsoo to offer the older some chips but he stops midway when he sees the tall dude walking in.

 

 

Wide eyes scanned the room and lands on Kyungsoo who gave a small wave to Chanyeol then the taller looked next to him before smiling widely “Jongin!” he shouts in amusement

 

 

“Chan!” Jongin calls out loudly, going to Chanyeol to hug him tightly

 

 

Sehun turns to Kyungsoo to finally offer the chips that he was carrying when he heard another voice calling him. “Sehun!”

 

 

Kyungsoo pats his back to direct him to the person who just shouted his name, his eyebrows furrows as soon as he sees Jongin side- hugging Chanyeol, the other arm slung over someone else’s shoulder. “You have got to be fucking kidding me” he mutters under his breath 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was surprised when Sehun excused himself to go to the balcony and get some fresh air but he couldn’t stop the younger when Chanyeol came at him and hugged him as if his life depended on it.

 

 

“Kyungsoo! I missed you! You never answer my messages!” he frowns and hugs Kyungsoo tighter before finally letting him Go.

 

 

Chanyeol looked even more handsome, the man’s hair was now silver and he’s wearing light blue contact lenses that matched his perfect fairy like features.

 

 

“You message me so often! I wished you luck every concert!” Kyungsoo points out before he hands out a bottle of beer to Chanyeol

 

 

“Yes and my heart fluttered every time you did” Chanyeol winks at him before he gets lightly pushed to the side by Jongin who wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo.

 

 

“Ya! Hyung, he’s mine!” the younger claims, making Kyungsoo flush

 

 

“Oh?” Chanyeol asks with a smirk

 

 

“I’m dating Jongin” Kyungsoo admits making Jongin kiss him on the cheek

 

 

“Soo, he’s the best friend I was talking to you about. Chanyeol hyung” Jongin says softly

 

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened before chuckling lightly. “Small world! So this is the one who broke your heart but you still love?”

 

 

“Hyung!!” the younger whined, kicking Chanyeol lightly on the shin

 

 

Chanyeol laughs and pats Kyungsoo’s head before smiling brightly at him again. “I’m kidding, Kyung. All he said to me was that he should’ve fought for you more but that’s all in the past now and I’m glad that you’re both happy”

 

 

“Thank you, Chan. Aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend?” Kyungsoo teases and gestures towards Baekhyun who was talking to Chanyeol’s friend

 

 

Chanyeol’s ears bloomed red before he waved Baekhyun and his friend to come towards them. “Uh, right! Han! Come here! We all studied in the same university but Luhan here was an exchange student, he stayed in Korea for a year?” Chanyeol introduced

 

 

Kyungsoo offered his hand which Luhan took, shaking it firmly “Yeah. Hi, Kyungsoo. I’ve heard many great things about you” he says with a small smile

 

 

Luhan looked so beautiful, Kyungsoo was never the one to use beautiful to describe someone but Luhan is as ethereal looking as Minseok. He has doe-eyes, small lips and his face is just small.

 

 

“Hi…I hope you didn’t hear them from Jongin or Chanyeol because I don’t trust them” Kyungsoo answers back, pinching Jongin’s side to unlatch the younger from his back.

 

 

“Ah, no. I heard it from Sehun. We’re close friends” Luhan says softly

 

 

That’s right, he was the one who called Sehun earlier before the younger excused himself. Sehun had never introduced his friends to Kyungsoo which worried Kyungsoo back then since he didn’t want the younger to feel lonely

 

 

“Oh! Sehun’s at the balcony, you two should catch up!” Kyungsoo says, pointing at the way where Sehun went.

 

 

Jongin finally detached himself from Kyungsoo before placing his bottle on the table. “I’ll call him. It’s cold outside and I should mend our friendship” he whispers to Kyungsoo before kissing his temple.

 

 

“Okay, don’t fight him Nini” Kyungsoo reminds him softly, patting the youngers ass before letting him leave.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was getting impatient, he has been listening to Chanyeol talk about his recent trip in Japan and Baekhyun asking for his souvenirs for about 20 minutes now and neither Jongin nor Sehun has returned from the balcony. He’s worried but on the other hand, he thinks that the two men are just talking out whatever problem they had.

 

 

“Kyungja, help me with the drinks?” Baekhyun suddenly asks, snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

 

The younger nods and excused himself before following Baekhyun to the kitchen. Baekhyun casts him a worried look, he feels uneasy because Kyungsoo is feeling uneasy even though they’re surrounded by friends.

 

 

“Is everything alright or are you feeling uncomfortable?” Baekhyun finally asks after opening the fridge to get the beers

 

 

“No, I’m not uncomfortable” hurriedly answered while grabbing the bottles that Baekhyun took out from the fridge

 

 

“It’s just that Sehunnie and Nini hasn’t returned yet. I’m worried they might be arguing” Baekhyun assures him

 

 

Kyungsoo is more than thankful for Baekhyun, the older knows how to handle him well and stop him from being anxious all the time.

 

 

“Okay, thank you” Kyungsoo smiles softly

 

 

They both told the group that they’ll call the young ones since they’re both missing all the fun (Chanyeol’s story telling time). They walked side to side, quietly towards the balcony, the door was half opened and they didn’t seem to be fighting since there was no yelling or throwing of objects.

 

 

Kyungsoo visibly sighed in relief and leaned on Baekhyun who just gave him a light punch and an “I told you so” look.

 

 

“Just fucking leave me alone Jongin” the sharpness of Sehun’s voice stilled both men in the spot, they were hidden by the curtain since they haven’t actually leaned in to take a look at the balcony.

 

 

“Sehun, that was years ago. Come on, for Kyungsoo let’s just finish this. Punch me and let’s call it quits” Jongin offered, his voice steady as if he has rehearsed the same thing over and over.

 

 

Baekhyun pushed Kyungsoo behind him only to take a look from the door. The two men were standing apart from each other, Sehun clutching a beer in his one hand, the other tightly curled up in a fist as if he’s ready to give a punch.

 

 

He was about to step in when Sehun’s voice cut through the silence again “How dare you tell me to fix this for Kyungsoo hyung? I told you to fucking go away from him. You already fucked my now ex-boyfriend, Luhan, while you were with hyung and now you plan to play with Kyungsoo hyung’s feelings again? You made him think that he hurt you badly when all the fucking emotion you felt was guilt from lying to his face” he said sharply, words relentless as his tone

 

 

“Sehun it was one time! I was dr—“

 

 

Kyungsoo stepped back, a little too fast that he couldn’t find his balance and accidentally knocked the glass table that Baekhyun made him put there for aesthetic purposes. The glass shattered loudly and the two men immediately ran back inside while Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo away from the glass shards.

 

 

Jongin’s eyes widened when he realized that Kyungsoo heard most of it and he has been talking to Sehun since earlier but not once did the younger raise his voice until now. He hurriedly reached for Kyungsoo but Baekhyun blocked him with a hand on his chest and a very sharp glare.

 

 

“Soo—“

 

 

“Stop!” Kyungsoo yelled, he knows he raised his voice too much and that his guests were probably aware with what’s happening right now

 

 

“Soo, listen to m—“

 

 

Kyungsoo’s tears fell at that very moment, all his wounds reopened and new ones started to bleed because he really thought that they had a chance, that they can start anew but how can they do that when there are still lies and secrets waiting to be unraveled.

 

 

“Three damn years, Kim Jongin! I hated myself for what I did to you…to us and you… you didn’t even…” he trailed off, his voice cutting off because of the lump in his throat.

 

 

“I think it’s best if you leave, Jongin” Yixing’s voice comes up from behind them, the older enveloping Kyungsoo with a sense of comfort as he places his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

 

 

“I think everyone should leave” Baekhyun says firmly, his words directed mostly at Jongin who looked both torn and stupefied.

 

 

Sehun’s eyes were still locked on Kyungsoo, a worried look on his usually blank face. He sighs and nods at Baekhyun “I’ll tell them to take the party elsewhere. I’m really sorry for this” he says quietly, his words short but the unsaid words directed to Kyungsoo seemed so loud _“I’m sorry for keeping this a secret”_

 

_\--_


	6. The Fault in our Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So open your eyes and see  
> The way our horizons meet  
> And all of the lights will lead  
> Into the night with me  
> And I know these scars will bleed  
> But both of our hearts believe  
> All of these stars will guide us home

 

Jongin can’t believe that this is happening to him again. Losing Kyungsoo again… he knew that he didn’t do enough two years ago, he knew that he let it go too fast because he felt guilty too at that time but now, now is different.

  
  
  


He learnt a lot being away from Kyungsoo, he watched from afar how the latter made his way up to the stage, how he followed every step to be closer to Jongin. It warmed Jongin’s heart when Kyungsoo came to the same agency, he didn’t know why, but he assumed that it was for him. 

  
  
  


He tried his best to stay away and not to crowd Kyungsoo whenever the latter went to the agency but this year changed him a lot, especially seeing Kyungsoo again face to face in that interview. It was awkward at first but he felt it, he felt that Kyungsoo wasn’t angry at him and that he was almost as ready as Jongin. Maybe that was why Jongin took the first step in getting together, he made sure he finished his projects first, cleared up his fake relationship and made sure that no one comes at him when he courts Kyungsoo again.

  
  
  


But then Sehun happened…they were the greatest friends and Kyungsoo knew that too well but one thing led to another and everything just fell apart. Sehun was stubborn, he didn’t listen, what he saw was enough for him and Jongin was still fragile and scared…he didn’t want to lose Sehun and he didn’t want to break Sehun’s heart too…but then he ended up doing both. 

  
  
  


Now he’s sitting again at the lobby of Kyungsoo’s apartment building, waiting for him to come back from work. Jongin knows how work is very important to Kyungsoo so he never tried to go there to beg for forgiveness. All he wants is time to talk, to explain and maybe fix things with Sehun too but that would come on later because Sehun is just plainly mad at him. 

  
  
  


He doesn’t blame Sehun for letting out that secret because it was bound to happen anyway, he just hoped that he would’ve been the one to tell Kyungsoo because Kyungsoo needed to hear it from him and no one else. 

  
  
  


It has been weeks since that time and of course Jongin told Chanyeol about what happened because they got kicked out by Sehun all together, even Junmyeon who just arrived late. Chanyeol knows about Jongin and Luhan because Jongin told him, he cleared out everything and Chanyeol listened carefully before giving him a punch on the gut and a pat on the back after. 

  
  
  


He didn’t sleep with Luhan. He never slept with anyone else. It was just a wild night, made wilder by poor choices and misunderstandings. 

  
  
  


Luhan on the other hand came back with Chanyeol for Sehun and that was the reason why Jongin kept explaining over and over to Sehun.

  
  
  


Of course he understands Sehun, how would you feel if you see your boyfriend kissing your best friend and they end up waking up in one bed, both half naked then your boyfriend breaks up with you then you see him again with your best friend a year later. Yeah, Sehun has every right to be mad and think the worst.

  
  
  


But that’s not all to it. He didn’t put his thing in Luhan or vice versa and he wants Kyungsoo to know that everything was just a misunderstanding. 

  
  
  


“What are you doing here again? You’re not allowed here”

  
  
  


Jongin looked up only to see Baekhyun who was glaring at him, mask still covering his face just like Jongin. “Hyung, just please. Listen to me” he begs, he knows that the older is probably tired at him since he sees him every day but Jongin doesn’t want to stop now, not when Kyungsoo’s finally looking at him briefly whenever the older sees him by the lobby

  
  
  


“No. I told you I’d break your neck if you hurt Kyungie again and you just did. Be glad that he still loves you too much that he actually cares if I break your neck or not” Baekhyun snarls at him.

  
  
  


Everyone knows that Byun Baekhyun can throw his opponent down faster than he can blink because the older might be shorter than him but he had years of experience in Hapkido and he has shown it multiple times in variety shows. 

  
  
  


“Hyung, I didn’t do it. Please listen to me”

  
  
  


“Jongin, get out of this building or I’m going to call security on you” Baekhyun threatens and this time, Jongin really believes that the older would do it in a heartbeat.

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Chanyeol sighs when he sees his best friend carrying another black plastic bag which probably came from the mart beside the building of his apartment. He buzzed in Jongin and waited for the younger to come up and encode his apartment’s passcode.

  
  
  


The younger has been visiting him every night since Kyungsoo tried to break up with Jongin and he couldn’t let the younger get swallowed up by his sadness.

  
  
  


“Chan hyung, I’m home” Jongin calls out once the door opened

  
  
  


Chanyeol chuckled and grabbed the leftover chicken and pizza that he heated earlier because he knew that Jongin was going to cry again.

  
  
  


“You brat, you have your own home. Is that soju again?” Chanyeol asks, placing down the the plates on the coffee table at the living room

  
  
  


Jongin shakes his head and offers two plastics to Chanyeol while keeping the other clutched near him.

  
  
  


“I bought beer for you, you said you’re tired of soju”

  
  
  


“You don’t even drink, Jongin” Chanyeol sighs but gives the younger a hug anyway.

  
  
  


It’s already autumn and the weather is getting colder but he doesn’t know why Jongin is still dressed up like it’s summer, wearing nothing but a bomber jacket, thin white shirt and a pair of jeans. 

  
  
  


“Hyung, I didn’t see hyung today. I went to the agency then to his apartment building but I didn’t see him” he whines and frowns while taking out the things he bought for him

  
  
  


Jongin can’t drink a lot, he doesn’t want to drink because he might get drunk and lead him to drunk dial Kyungsoo. He doesn’t want the older to get mad even more. 

  
  
  


“Don’t you have a fashion week to attend to? I saw your fansites at the airport?” Chanyeol points out, finally opening one can of beer for himself

  
  
  


“Yeah but I cancelled…a few days ago because I’m not in the mood to go to Milan after all of this” he pouts and sits next to Chanyeol

  
  
  


“Jongin, this is your job. You wanted this, remember?” he points out but the younger is just pouting at him, almost wanting to cry too

  
  
  


“But I want Soo more. He’s my life, I don’t want to lose him again” Jongin whines before punching a straw through his yogurt pack

  
  
  


Chanyeol wanted to laugh because every time Jongin comes, he has his plastic bag filled with two packs of yogurt milk and jelly, just like a kid. “Well okay but don’t get drunk on your yogurt milk” he teases

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Kyungsoo frowns when he feels his phone vibrating, he just took a break from filming and he was playing a mobile game but his game got cut off because of his call screen and Jongin’s face appearing out of the blue. 

  
  
  


He sighed and answered the call, planning to tell the younger to quit calling him but before he can speak he hears Jongin’s sobs on the other side. “Soo hyung….”

  
  
  


“S—Soo….please…” Jongin begs again and it’s heartbreaking for Kyungsoo to be honest.

  
  
  


He didn’t want to see Jongin or answer his calls because his resolve might crumble a little too fast. His head is a mess and his heart still hurts after hearing the story from Sehun. He knows that he needs to talk to Jongin too but he’s not ready. He can’t believe that Jongin cheated on him…

  
  
  


Kyungsoo hears another voice on the line, a bit more familiar and clearer when he hears the man yell again. “Jongin hand me the phone!” Chanyeol calls out, roughness and irritation clear on his voice

  
  
  


“No! J-just one chan hyung…I w-want Soo!!!” Jongin whines on the other line

  
  
  


The voice on the other line changed into Chanyeol but he can still hear Jongin whining on the background, the poor man must be drunk… “Hey Kyung, sorry… Jongin got drunk. I’m really sorry about it. He was drinking yogurt but then he started crying and grabbed the beer can while I was taking a call. Sorry for disturbing you. You’re probably at work” Chanyeol says quietly

  
  
  


Kyungsoo had to apologize for cutting his welcome back party short but Chanyeol waved it off and told him that they could celebrate again next time and it wasn’t a big deal…

  
  
  


“No..it’s fine. Is..Is Jongin alright?” Kyungsoo asks quietly

  
  
  


It’s past midnight already and his shoot will run until 2 am for sure. He’s tired because he has been working nonstop since that night and he kept on packing his schedule that even Junmyeon is exhausted for him.

  
  
  


Chanyeol sighs on the other line and Kyungsoo already knows the answer to his question but he still waits for the older. “No. to be honest, I’ve never seen him this bad. He’s been with me since my welcome party and every night after that. I don’t want you to feel bad about this because he did something wrong and you’re allowed to get mad but Kyungsoo, this is your Jongin. He will never do anything to cause you pain…not even if you force him to” he points out

  
  
  


Kyungsoo knows that too well, Jongin has always put him first and the boy endured the heartbreak that Kyungsoo caused. Even if he cheated that would’ve hurt him too…

  
  
  


Junmyeon’s head peeked from the car door window and he gave Kyungsoo a small smile. “There’s someone here for you” he says softly

  
  
  


Kyungsoo lightly covered the microphone of his phone before nodding at Junmyeon hyung “Yes…I’ll be right there, hyung” he answers back before returning to the call.

  
  
  


“Sorry Chanyeol~ah. I have to go. Thank you for taking care of Jongin. I don’t think I’m ready to talk to him yet…” he admits, it’s the least that he can do or say to Jongin right now…

  
  
  


“I understand but if you feel like you’re ready, he’s here in my apartment or the lobby of yours. He cancelled almost all his schedules and he’s going to get killed by his manager but even I can’t blame him” Chanyeol says lightly

  
  
  


“Yeah. Thanks again. Bye” Kyungsoo says quietly before hanging up

  
  
  


He comes out of the car and follows Junmyeon hyung who was walking towards the food trucks that arrived later tonight, they were all from Jongin. “That’s him” Junmyeon hyung points out the man who is currently sipping on a cup of coffee

  
  
  


The man turned at him and lowered his facemask. “Luhan” Kyungsoo says quietly, he only talked for the guy for a few moments and he had liked Luhan but now that he heard what Sehun had to say…he’s not so sure anymore.

  
  
  


He was about to give Luhan a brief scolding about hurting his favorite maknae but the older stepped forward and gave him a firm look. “Kyungsoo, sorry to disturb you but I think we need to talk” he says quietly

  
  
  


“Yeah, I think we should. My filming is almost done, could you wait until then?” Kyungsoo asked back…it wouldn’t hurt to make him wait, right?

  
  
  


“Of course. I already booked my hotel near yours. I have all the time” the older said with a small smile

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Kyungsoo just finished showering when he heard a knock on his hotel room door, he sighed and readied himself before opening the door, giving a small smile to Luhan. 

  
  
  


“I know it’s late but I’m heading to China and I want to talk to you first before going to Hunnie” Luhan said quietly

  
  
  


“You don’t get to call him that” says firmly, eyes glaring at the older

  
  
  


“Excuse me?” the older cocked his head to the side with an amused look on his face

  
  
  


Kyungsoo scowled at him “You don’t get to call him Hunnie after you’ve hurt him. You have no right to talk to me about him but I’m giving you the chance so say what you’re going to say and then leave. Don’t ever bother Sehunnie again” he says clearly

  
  
  


Luhan sighed in response, his shoulders sagging a little as if he’s a bit tired of everything but the look on his eyes were different, he looked determined. “Look Kyungsoo” he starts

  
  
  


“I don’t need an explanation why you slept with my boyfriend” Kyungsoo cuts him off, not wanting to hear everything from him when Jongin hasn’t had his chance to explain. 

  
  
  


“That’s the thing, I didn’t” Luhan says lightly as if this topic is amusing to him

  
  
  


“Cut the shit. Sehun saw you two kiss and saw you both naked” Kyungsoo said sharply

  
  
  


He’s still mad about it after he heard everything from Sehun. He’s not a violent person but he was willing to throw a punch for Sehun’s sake. 

  
  
  


“Can we sit?” Luhan suggested, eyeing the couch near the wide windows

  
  
  


Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at him, he didn’t even bother moving. He’s not going to act friendly with that man who slept with his boyfriend then hurt his youngest friend. “No”

  
  
  


Luhan grunts and rakes his fingers through his blonde hair before he nods at Kyungsoo “Fine. I didn’t sleep with Jongin. I did kiss him but I thought he was Hu—Sehun. I was dead drunk and I woke up still out of it that I pressed myself on Jongin and kissed him. He pushed me away but it was too late, Sehun already saw us” he explained as short as he could

  
  
  


“That doesn’t explain why you were both naked and why Jongin was drinking in the first place. He doesn’t drink” Kyungsoo points out

  
  
  


Maybe he should’ve allowed them to sit because he has been standing the whole day and his leg his aching but he needs to stand his ground even though Luhan looks so harmless. 

  
  
  


The older leaned on the door since Kyungsoo wasn’t going to move anytime soon. Luhan could’ve left but he felt like he needed to at least get Jongin out of this mess so he’s not going anywhere until he says the truth. 

  
  
  


“Yeah, that’s the thing…It was solely my fault. I claim the whole thing. Jongin is not at fault and he wasn’t even naked. Sehun got the news first about landing a huge deal in Milan and Jongin’s invitation came next. I organized a surprise party after I knew about Sehun’s job offer, I got ready with my friends then Sehun came back to the dorm and told me that Jongin got an offer too so we needed to surprise him.. I agreed and it would be like surprising the both of them” Luhan started explaining again but his face turned sour as if he didn’t want to remember the things that happened next…

  
  
  


“But Sehun and I got into an argument. He wanted me to come with him and he didn’t want to go without me. I know that’s probably why you broke up with Jongin so that’s the same with me. I wanted Sehun to have everything he wanted, he worked hard on it and I was going back to China anyway, I didn’t want to break up but that argument was pretty bad and hurtful words were thrown, Sehun walked away” he added quietly, looking straight at Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo sighed and finally saw how this was going to end, he gave Luhan a small smile and moved aside to give the older some space. “Sit on the couch, I’ll grab us some beer” he offered and went to the fridge on the room, grabbing two cans of cold brew.

  
  
  


He opened the can for Luhan and offered it while telling the older to continue his story. The hurt in Luhan’s eyes was enough to know that he wasn’t lying, Luhan is a C-POP idol, he wasn’t trained to act and fool Kyungsoo. 

  
  
  


“The party went on of course, Jongin came and he got surprised too of course but Sehun wasn’t there. I told Jongin that Sehun and I are having troubles and I asked if he already told you about the offer and he said he hasn’t but he was so excited to tell you because he knows that you will support him. I was so fucking jealous that you could do that, to support him without making him feel bad. I drank too much, got hammered and Jongin tried to stop me”

  
  
  


“Of course he did” Kyungsoo says lightly, Jongin has the kindest soul, he helped when he can and even offered even if he can’t...of course he’d help Luhan 

  
  
  


Luhan chuckled and shook his head lightly, while remembering the scene from years ago. “I forced him to drink with me. I didn’t know he was a lightweight but he still accepted the beer just to keep me from dying. I slightly remember him walking me back to my room and I threw up all over him. It was so hard to clean us both up but Jongin still did it anyway then we went to sleep half naked. He was still in his sweatpants while I had my boxers since I didn’t want to dress up” he explained with a small smile before taking another sip from his beer.

  
  
  


“Sehun?” Kyungsoo asked quietly

  
  
  


“Sehun came back in the morning, probably to apologize and tell me that he wouldn’t take the offer because for him, I was more important than the job. My mind was hazy and I thought the man beside me was Sehun so I kissed him but Jongin woke up and my mind woke after Jongin pushed me away. But it was over, Sehun already saw us. Jongin was out of the dorm room faster than I can get my thoughts together” Luhan explained, remembering how Jongin got dressed so quickly and left the room after apologizing to Sehun who wouldn’t look his way.

  
  
  


“Sehun must’ve been mad”

  
  
  


Luhan chuckled at that, he shook his head and gave Kyungsoo a sad smile. “He was furious. I have never seen him that angry, I knew that he misunderstood things and that he was really ready to turn down the offer before he saw me and Jongin, because I saw that he was ready to crumple the offer that he got. So when he asked me if I had slept with Jongin, I didn’t answer…I just apologized and said that I’m moving out in a few weeks. Sehun left first of course, he flew to Milan and just ignored me”

  
  
  


Luhan tossed back the rest of his beer and placed the can down the table, all the bitterness in his voice was already seeping out, he really didn’t thought this through. “I even went to one of their joint shows, I made Jongin tell me which hotel they were staying at but when Sehun saw me and Jongin again he just got even more agitated” he says in defeat, leaning back into the couch.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo just looked at him blankly, he felt sad for Luhan but mad for Sehun. It was harsh, everything that Luhan did but he couldn’t blame Luhan when he almost did the same to Jongin. Love is such a weird thing, you do things for people you love but then you end up hurting them because you love them too much. 

  
  
  


“I love him, Kyungsoo. Just how you love your Jongin… Us two, we did things that hurt our loved ones, only I did it worse and I ended a strong friendship back then. When I saw you and Jongin back together again, I thought Sehun and I still had hope but I don’t think that’s going to happen anymore” Luhan admits with a shy smile, pink coloring his cheeks and tears already welling in his eyes. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo leaned forward and held Luhan’s hand for comfort. He sighs but gives the older a reassuring smile. “Look Luhan~ssi…Sehun…he might look strong on the outside but his heart is soft. Yes of course he’d give up his dream for you just like you would for him…I know you have a concert scheduled this week but you’re still in Seoul… He’s mad, allow him to be mad but sit with him, endure because you hurt him then finally tell him the truth” he reminds him, the only way to Sehun’s heart is lowering your pride and enduring Sehun’s stubbornness. 

  
  
  


“I know..he just wouldn’t listen. I hurt him so much that I…don’t think he’d ever let me back into his life” Luhan frowns at that

  
  
  


Kyungsoo squeezes the older’s hand tighter “You know him…Sehun is still Sehun, he’s still the same man you love, only now he’s smarter and stronger. If he doesn’t want to listen to you, make him listen. I assume you’re very good at that” he teases lightly 

  
  
  


Luhan wiped his unshed tears before they fell and smiled at Kyungsoo. He covered Kyungsoo’s hand with his and looked at him with a soft expression in his eyes. 

  
  
  


“Kyungsoo, I’m really sorry for causing a rift between you two…Jongin actually hated himself for a bit because of that kiss because he honestly thought that it counts as cheating, he didn’t even kiss me back, he’s just a pure soul. He blamed himself and accepted your break up because he thought he deserved it from ‘cheating’ but he didn’t cheat. You now know that” he says softly, waiting for Kyungsoo to finally give him any sign that he understood why he was here.

  
  
  


“This is a lot to take in...” Kyungsoo said quietly but still nodded at Luhan who released his hand and pulled away a little before finally standing up.

  
  
  


“Yeah, I know. I have nothing else to tell you but I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you or Jongin again. I’ve taken much of your time, you need to rest. Thank you for listening to me, Kyungsoo. I hope you and Jongin can fix things”

  
  
  


“I hope so too. Also, Sehun’s coming here in four hours, his filming schedule starts in the morning” Kyungsoo says softly. Luhan’s eyes brightened up just as he smiled at Kyungsoo before hugging him tightly and whispering a quick thank you.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Jongin pouts again, lower lip jutting out as he looks at his call log again, cursing softly at his low alcohol resistance and the fact that he's still nursing a headache from one can! 

  
  
  


“I'm going to leave because unlike you, I have a job” Chanyeol calls out from the bedroom. 

  
  
  


“Hey! I have a job too! I just…” he trails off 

  
  
  


Chanyeol is fully dressed and ready to go when he came out of his bedroom. He sees Jongin still at the sofa, holding his phone in one hand and his head on the other. “Need Kyungsoo, right. That's noted. Well you better start figuring out how to make him listen” 

  
  
  


“But I cheated on him!!!!!” Jongin whines and finches when he realized that it made his headache worse

  
  
  


Chanyeol sighed and grabbed a bottle of water before tossing it on the couch where Jongin is. “Jongin for the nth time, you didn't. That was a kiss and you didn't even initiated it! Please don't tell me you believe that people make babies after they hold hands” he says in exasperation

  
  
  


Jongin's eyebrows furrowed and Chanyeol swore that if Jongin answers that question, he would snap at him but of course luck is on Jongin's side when the doorbell rang. 

  
  
  


Chanyeol glared at Jongin and walked to the door, his eyes widened at surprise when he sees the man standing outside. He hesitantly opens the door, standing face to face with Oh Sehun himself. 

  
  
  


“I heard Jongin was here. I want to talk to him” the younger says softly

  
  
  


“Talk?”

  
  
  


Sehun nods lightly “Yeah. No fists, just… Luhan finally told me what happened and I want to talk to Jongin”

  
  
  


“Okay. I was just heading out, he's nursing a hangover because he's a weakling so don't yell at him” Chanyeol smiles at him

  
  
  


“I won't”

  
  
  


“JONGIN~AH, SOMEONE'S HERE FOR YOU. JUST STAY THERE” Chanyeol yells, he hears Jongin cursing but he only chuckles at that

  
  
  


“Please keep your voice down or leave” Jongin answers back with a grunt. 

  
  
  


Chanyeol shook his head, mumbling something before letting Sehun in and then leaving his apartment. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jongin sat up and tried to look presentable for his guest but as soon as he saw Sehun, he just wanted to get drunk again. The younger was dressed up warmly but he looked like he had little to no sleep at all and it was already four in the afternoon.

  
  
  


“Sehun, I'm not in the mo--”

  
  
  


“You are fucking stupid. I don't know why you're my best friend. How can you endure two years of me hating you for something you didn't do. You could've told me properly! I know I didn't listen to you because I was blinded by anger but Jongin, you, above anyone else could've forced me to listen. You know me through and through and now I feel like a jerk for blaming you all this time” Sehun says in one breath, automatically cutting off both his thoughts and his words. 

  
  
  


“I'm so sorry” the younger added with a small sheepish smile. 

  
  
  


Sehun narrowed his eyes at him and now Jongin is confused at what he was saying. “Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault.” he asks in confusion

  
  
  


“Kim Jongin. You didn't cheat on Kyungsoo hyung and you didn't hurt me willingly. It was just a misunderstanding and I am sorry about that” Sehun explained with a frown,he knew his best friend was innocent at best but this was just dumb

  
  
  


“But, I kissed him” Jongin points out

  
  
  


“He kissed you. Luhan told me everything and he also told me that he already explained this to you but why did you let me think that you did it anyway” Sehun points out

  
  
  


Jongin sighed and finally drank from the water bottle that Chanyeol threw at him. “You were mad and sad… I haven't seen you that mad before. I didn't want to lose my best friend but I didn't want you to get mad at Luhan hyung too. He was hurt when you walked out on him and he just wanted what's best for you just like Soo when he decided to break up with me. We were all young. We didn't understand how deep love goes or how far we'd go to reach our dreams… I just didn't want to end your dreams right then and there” he admits, all he wanted was for them to run towards their dreams together since they were in the same field. 

  
  
  


“You're so stupid, Jonginnie” Sehun sighs and rakes his fingers through his hair

  
  
  


“I'm sorry?” he answers in confusion 

  
  
  


Sehun slaps his thigh, making him flinch. “No. Stop apologizing. You've been apologizing for the past few years, it's now my turn to apologize. So, can we be friends again?” he asks shyly

  
  
  


“Of course” Jongin smiles at him, opening his arms wide to welcome Sehun for a hug. 

  
  
  


“Good, because I have a plan to get you and Kyungsoo hyung together” Sehun beams at him 

  
  
  


~~

  
  
  


Kyungsoo swears that he will hurt someone right now, he was about to get his well deserved rest but Baekhyun, called him when he was on his way home and told him to stop and buy some wine and flowers at the grocery store because their apartment looks like death. 

  
  
  


Fine, their house has been empty for a week since after that talk with Luhan, he made sure he finished up more scenes to wrap up the second to the last episode and Baekhyun has been touring around so he seldom goes back home. 

  
  
  


“Please wrap up something nice” Kyungsoo mumbles softly at the florist before checking the time on his phone. 

  
  
  


It's already 7 pm and he wants to sleep in until tomorrow afternoon. He takes the bouquet and pays for it before heading back to the car where Junmyeon hyung was already waiting with a bottle of wine. 

  
  
  


“He said bottles”

  
  
  


“Trust me, you only need one” his manager teases. 

  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo doesn't know what to feel when he didn't see Jongin at the lobby, the younger always waited for him even when he didn't come home. Maybe he got tired? That's actually sad, Kyungsoo wanted to talk to Jongin now that his head was clearer but he's so tired right now. 

  
  
  


He rides the elevator a bottle of wine on the other hand and a bouquet of flowers on the other. For sure, Baekhyun would tease him about courting him as soon as he steps foot inside their apartment. 

  
  
  


There is no Baekhyun. The house was too quiet when he came inside and he even called out I'm home. He will really kill Baekhyun when he comes home. He places his bag on the couch before he takes the flowers and bottle to the kitchen. 

  
  
  


He stops on the threshold of the kitchen when he sees a familiar back, fiddling with the tongs and whatever he was doing. Jongin was wearing a white turtleneck sweater just like him but the younger’s sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, his brown hair fluffy and styled down too. 

  
  
  


“Nini, you can't cook” he voiced out softly, afraid he might frighten the young man

  
  
  


The younger spun around immediately, hiding the pair of tongs behind his back and he pouts at Kyungsoo. “You weren't supposed to be here yet!” he whines 

  
  
  


His eyes lowered to Kyungsoo's hands and travels back up, blinding Kyungsoo with a bright smile “Is that for me?” he asks, eyes full of hope. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo mentally curses Baekhyun and thanks him a little too as he nods at Jongin and offers the flowers. The younger hurriedly dropped what he was holding in the sink before walking towards Kyungsoo and wrapping him in a tight hug. 

  
  
  


“I missed you so much, I don't want to live without you again” Jongin breathes out on top of Kyungsoo's head, then he places a soft kiss on it. 

  
  
  


“Let's have dinner first before we talk. We have a lot of things to clear out and I am so hungry” Kyungsoo says softly, lightly patting the younger’s back

  
  
  


Jongin pulled away and took the flowers, he bent down to smell the freshness of it and Kyungsoo wished that he bought a larger one because Jongin loves flowers and he looks beautiful holding them too. The younger placed the bouquet on the counter and he returns to the bowls that he was busy with earlier. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo placed the wine in the fridge and took out two sodas instead. He glances at Jongin and peeks from behind him only to see that Jongin was busy with ramyeon noodles. 

  
  
  


He burst out in laughter, earning a pouty face from the younger. He should've expected it because Jongin doesn't like cooking at all. “Stop laughing at me! I burnt myself!”Jongin whines and shows his red fingers. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo took it and placed soft kisses on the tips of the younger’s finger making Jongin blush furiously. “I'll take out side dishes and reheat some leftovers it'll be just like the old times, Nini” he offers with a small smile before letting go. 

  
  
  
  
  


Dinner wasn't quiet and awkward at all since Jongin started telling Kyungsoo how he and Sehun had made up and they booked magazine shoots and runways together. Kyungsoo could really see the excitement on the younger’s face, he shouldn't have gotten mad at Jongin, Chanyeol was right, he knew Jongin more than anyone else, he should've talked to him first but hearing Sehun’s and Luhan’s side made him think more. Luhan made him notice how similar they were and how they went through lengths to keep their boyfriend's dream floating and they also both ended up being in the entertainment field just to follow them too. 

  
  
  


He didn't need to listen to Jongin's side anymore, every misunderstanding was cleared off and right now he just wants to hug the younger again for being so brave and strong even though the world was crazy enough to pull them apart after they got together again. 

  
  
  


It's crazy once he thinks about it, how he and Jongin met again and how he wiped Jongin's lips while the cameras were rolling. How the world went crazy, his fans suspecting everything about him and Jongin. 

  
  
  


One thing’s for sure though, he never did stop loving the younger, he just kept on growing and maturing. At times we tend to hold on and hurt the people we love, sometimes, we also think about letting them go since we also think that it's better for them. 

  
  
  


But now, Kyungsoo knows that it's never his decision to make. It's theirs. The two of them together because they are both in a relationship. It takes two to tango, two to build a puzzle and two to make a relationship work. 

  
  
  


Yes, at times he'll put Jongin's needs before him and Jongin will probably do the same but having equal footing and sharing their thoughts about how to handle problems are far easier than nursing another pointless heartbreak.

  
  
  


“Soo!” Jongin calls him out with a pout

  
  
  


“Huh?” he asks in confusion 

  
  
  


“You're not listening! I said I want to say so--”

  
  
  


“Jongin. No” he cuts off a little too sharply

  
  
  


He could already see the tears forming on the younger’s eyes, strong faced slowly fading away with the smile that dropped off of his lips as he gently lowers down his fork. “But” he mumbles

  
  
  


“Right now, right at this moment, this second… I just want us to start fresh. No more misunderstandings, no more hurting and no more apologizing" he says quietly, he reached out to hold the younger’s hand and gave it a light squeeze.

  
  
  


"I love you and I just want to be with you, if you'll have me back” Kyungsoo says carefully, his heart pounding loudly on his chest, his ears almost ringing with the silence as he watches Jongin's tears fall from his eyes. 

  
  
  


A small smile bloomed on the younger’s face, he wiped his tears away and pulls Kyungsoo up to his feet to hug him as tight as he could. He chuckles softly, feeling the warmth from Kyungsoo and feel their hearts beat against each other's chest. 

  
  
  


“Soo, I'm already and forever will be yours and you are mine”

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


***Breaking News***

 

Actor Doh Kyungsoo and Model Kim Jongin are getting married in Spring. 

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I'm so glad I was able to finish this prompt. I'll work harder!~~ <3


End file.
